The War of Westeros
by xNotoriousxFactorx
Summary: What happens when Robb Stark and his army don't get assassinated when they are in the Twins? New characters, new allies, new enemies, and new houses! Read to find out what happens in this AU! (Spoilers! Duh!)
1. Bart I

**AN: Hello, fellow viewers! I'm glad you can join me once again in another literature adventure! Anyways, you probably clicked on this story for a number of reasons, and I'm not to judge. But, if you are one of my EE (Enti Enterprise) readers, then ****_this_**** is why all the updates have been slow! In anticipation for Season 5 of Game of Thrones coming out in March of 2015, I believe, I have decided to do a Game of Thrones fanfiction! This will be my first one, but I think I'll do well, don't you? Now, if you are a fan of Game of Thrones and are stoked for this story, hit me up with a review, or maybe follow the story! If you are not a big fan, maybe one of your friends are and you can direct them to this story! Either way, I hope you'll enjoy this wonderful story! (Psst, and, just so you know, there are ****_massive _****spoilers in here, so if you haven't finished up to Season 4 in the TV show and don't want it ruined, exit out now. Now, as for me, I am all caught up with Season 4, but not the books! So, if any spoilers are given to me that are from ****_Storm of Swords _****and beyond, please refrain from acknowledging them, and/or alert me. I'll get my friend, who is all caught up, to flush them out.) Now, enough of this long author's note! Let's begin!**

**~Notor**

Chapter 1: Bart I

Bart was angry. His wife had recently threatened to leave him for another man, one far richer than him, and apparently more _caring_ than him. And no matter how much Bart pleaded, his wife wouldn't see eye to eye with him. You're just a huntsman, she said. You just bring dead animals to the house! I'd rather marry a noble! And so, Bart was angry. He was out hunting in the woods, since it seemed to calm his nerves a lot. He luckily lives near the Kingswood, and often snuck off to hunt the occasional bird or boar. As Bart was trudging through the forest, he saw some armored men walk through and he hid in the bushes, desperate not to be seen. Luckily, he wasn't. He stepped out and cautiously looked at the men who passed. They were wearing gold-plated armor, matching their golden hair, with red capes, along with some half helms. Lannisters.

Bart knew of the war going on between the Lannisters and the Starks. Well, what was left of the Starks anyways. He usually stopped by taverns, thus giving him the information of the war. Most of it was gossip, but he knew how to rule out the lies from the truth. Bart never liked the Lannisters, but he didn't despise them either. As long as he swore loyalty to them, they gave him protection. And so, with that thought in mind, Bart continued hunting.

As Bart hunted, he thought more and more of his wife leaving him, getting more and more aggravated. My own wife, he thought. My own wife is leaving me for some noble parasite! Bart stomped through the brush, causing birds to fly out of the trees. He quickly shoots them down with his hunting bow, not even trying to stay silent. As the birds thinned out, Bart noticed two ravens flying out from the distance. He frowned and shook his head, drawing his bow. Looks like a family won't be getting their letters, he thought. He let his arrow loose, causing the raven to fall to the ground with a _thump! _Bart then let's another arrow loose, hitting the second raven. He then started to walk where they fell, collecting the bird's carcasses. He saw the paper attached to the ravens and smirked. If Bart was going to be depressed and angry, so would other people.

Bart was a young man, at his age anyways. His parents had actually arranged the marriage he was in now, hoping to spread their bloodline amongst noble blood. But now that Bart's parents had passed away from sickness, things were just falling apart, and Bart looked for any outlet for all this anger built up inside of him. As the day crept into the late afternoon, Bart set up camp to rest. As he built the fire, he took the papers off the two ravens and put them amongst the dry wood to burn. Once he had done all that, he sparked the fire. Surprisingly, the fire had started much quicker than he thought. Bart wasn't one to complain, so he sat slightly happier as he watched the papers burn, grinning at the thought of the people that will never get word from their counterparts.

After a an hour or so, the the sky started to darken, so Bart put out the fire with some water from a nearby stream, stomped out any remaining flames, and started to head back home. The clouds in the sky had let loose some rain they were holding in, so it started to drizzle as Bart walked on. After a few minutes, Bart saw the welcoming, dim light coming from his and his wife's house. Well, not for long, he thought begrudgingly. As he stood at the door of his house, he dreaded another fight with his wife, but it was raining, so he stepped inside,cquickly closing the door so he would not let any rain in.

"Wenda, I'm home!" he exclaimed as he put his hunting bag full of animal carcasses on the table.

Not hearing a response, he calls out, "Wenda?"

That was when he noticed that the house was a mess. The books that usually were on the bookshelf were strewn on the floor, and the table was a mess of broken plates and ripped papers. Bart ran upstairs to his and his wife's bedroom, calling out, "Wenda!" as he ran.

When he finally reached the room, he couldn't believe his eyes. Their table was flipped over, the bookshelf was tilted against the wall, and the window was broken in. But those weren't the horrible parts. There, lying on his bed, was the body of his wife, Wenda, sprawled on the bedsheets. Her neck was sliced open, blood dripping from her neck down to the floor, mixing with the blood coming from her side as well. Her red hair was a mess, tufts of it lying on the floor and on the bed. And there, as the rain pelted against the roof, was where Bart wept for his wife. And as he wept, his tears dropped onto the floor, mixing with the small pool of blood already formed there.

That morning, the Kingsguard arrived at Bart's household, questioning him, making sure that he himself didn't murder his wife. So, Bart showed the guards where he had camped out befire he had gone home, proving that he didn't murder his own wife. He also told them of the patrol he saw passing by, and that he had killed a few birds when hunting. What he didn't tell them was of the two ravens his shot down, which, unbeknownst to Bart, were delivering the orders to House Frey and House Bolton to murder the Starks when they entered the Twins. And Bart had burned the messages.

**AN: Well! I hope you liked the first chapter! You can guess what's different in this AU... :3. Anyways, if you liked this story, leave a review and/or a favorite! I'm also thinking of including something later on, but you'll see! Well, see you guys later!**

**~Notor**


	2. Robb I

AN:** Welcome back to another chapter of the War of Westeros! We left off with Bart, and you can already probably guess how the chapters are going to go! I'll just switch to a perspective that is most needed, which seems to be the case in the actual books. Speaking of the books,**

_**I do not own Game of Thrones. I only own what I write.**_

**Okay! Now that we have that out of the way, let's continue the story!**

**~Notor**

Robb I

It was night time. The stars in the night sky were blocked by rain clouds, which were dropping down light rain. This rain fell upon Robb Stark's men as they made their way to the entrance of the Twins, to attend the wedding. Beside him, riding on a horse, was his love, Talisa. She noticed him looking at her, and she gave him a smile, one that warmed him in the inside. He returned a smile, and looked to where the Twins loomed. Although Lord Walder Frey was a bit... Off the block, he held a lot of power due to being stationed at the Twins, one of the only crossing places of the river.

"Robb!" called a voice from behind him.

He turned around, looking to see the origin of the voice. He saw his mother, wrapped up in warm furs and a fluffy scarf, clothing meant for the North, not for a cool breeze like around here. But, Robb never questioned her. Perhaps she had never truly got the cold out of her bones when she married Eddard Stark as a Tully.

"What is it, mother?" he asked, looking back to the front. He still hadn't quite forgiven her for sending the Kingslayer away with her bodyguard.

His mother's horse trotted next to Robb's, which was when Robb looked at her, a scowl still on his face. His mother ignored the look and said,

"Robb, I don't quite... Trust the Freys.." she starts.

Robb scoffed, not letting his mother finish her sentence.

"I don't either mother, but what can we do? If we don't cross the Twins, we are going to get barraged by Lannister forces. We have to strike first, at Casterly Rock." he states.

At that, Catelyn stayed silent, riding alongside Robb. As they reached the Twins, a chill went through the party. Robb looked to his wife, who looked ahead at the building which sported House Frey banners. The stone pillars and buildings extended to the sky, stopping at a certain point. The torrents of the river sometimes brushed against the stone bridge, causing some river-spray to come up.

There were Frey guards on the outside, watching the Starks as they entered the Twins. Robb felt captured as he entered, and when the guards followed them, almost like a caged animal. He looked down on the left side of his horse, seeing his direwolf padding along next to him. In many aspects, they were very alike. Especially now, in this insecure state.

As the night got darker, and the rain started to fall more violently, the guards escorted them to cages and stables around the building, telling them to leave their horses and, in Robb's case, direwolf near the stables. At first, Robb thought of refusing, but realized that it would be extremely rude if he brought his pet in the wedding, so he left Grey Wind in one of the cages closest to the stables. Grey Wind started to protest by growling, but Robb calmed him down. Nothing was going to go wrong.

When Robb's party finished preparing and leaving their horses in the stbales, they entered the Twins, home of the Lord of the Crossing. The hall was giant, filled with tables lined with food, goblets that held mead, and so many chairs for the families of House Frey and Robb's whole party. At the end of the room, sitting at a sort of throne chair, was the Lord of House Frey himself, his wife standing next to him, no chair for her to sit on.

"Greetings, men of House Stark!" greeted the old man. "So glad you could join us to witness the joyous matrimony of my daughter and Lord Edmure Tully!"

The guards, squires, and men of House Frey all applauded, as did the men of House Stark. That was when Edmure Tully cautiously stepped out fom Robb's party, still keeping his regal composure. As he did so, Robb's party, the men of House Frey, and some high born lords took seats around the platform where Lord Edmure Tully was going to get wed. Soon enough, the wedding began.

**{~~~~~}**

"Eddard." said Robb's wife.

Robb smiled. His wife was pregnant, and all was well. If it was a boy, it's name would be Eddard, after his heroic father. Who was... Murdered by the Lannisters, he added bitterly to his thoughts. He smiled again and hugs his wife, with her hugging back. The wedding was over, Edmure Tully and his wife carried off to finish the deed in the bedroom. The feast had now begun.

"Don't you want to teach little Ned Stark how to ride horses? I do." his wife whispers into his ear, making him chuckle.

Robb then saw Lord Frey shifting in his seat, about to say something. Robb leaned back from hugging his wife, standing to attention of Lord Frey.

"As lord of House Frey, I believe that I have greeted you with utmost compassion, King of the North! I have given you passage, and you gave me marriage! I believe this will be a great alliance between the Freys and the Starks! Cheers!"

And everyone cheered the words of Lord Frey, drinking and eating to fill their bellies. The next morning, Robb's party set off and crossed the Twins, along with some small supplies the Freys gave them. As they journeyed across the bridge, Robb looked to his wife and smiled, with her smiling back, and feeling her stomach. Lord Edmure Tully rode along in the back of the party, along with his wife. The wedding had gone on without a hitch, and with Robb's wife pregnant, there was a new heir to the King of the North. And now, they rode to Casterly Rock.

**AN: Well! Guess who just changed history! Anyways, I'm glad there are positive reviews for this story! I love it that people actually enjoy this. Sorry if there are any typos in here, I try to rush out chapters for you guys to read. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time!**

**~Notor**


End file.
